Problem: Find $PQ$ in the triangle below.


[asy]
unitsize(1inch);
pair P,Q,R;
P = (0,0);
Q= (sqrt(3),0);
R = (0,1);
draw (P--Q--R--P,linewidth(0.9));
draw(rightanglemark(Q,P,R,3));
label("$P$",P,S);
label("$Q$",Q,S);
label("$R$",R,N);
label("$9\sqrt{3}$",R/2,W);
label("$30^\circ$",(1.25,0),N);
[/asy]
Answer: Since $PQR$ is a 30-60-90 triangle, we have $PQ = PR\sqrt{3} = 9\sqrt{3}\cdot \sqrt{3} = 9\cdot 3 = \boxed{27}$.